


A Quick Massage Wouldn't Hurt

by gold_sakura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fetish, Foot Fetish, M/M, Not too much, Reibert - Freeform, also some nsfw, don't ask how i even came up with this, i am a virgin when it comes to writing fetish fics, i have no idea either, just at the end, lame speed dating AU, please forgive my lameness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt reluctantly decides to go to a rather random event. As things progress, he believes there is no way for him to put up with all of the nonsense around him. That all changes when a certain blond man takes a seat at his table. </p><p>“Let me repay you later Bert. I promise you won’t regret it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Massage Wouldn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend unmasked-tomatoes on tumblr. I am sorry for the huge delay with this little piece! This is my first time writing about fetishes, so I hope I did alright. If I completely messed up, then please let me know! (I also might have made this super cheesy.... I am such a nerd.)

Bertholdt wasn’t even close to entering the designated cafe and he was already sweating bullets. He wasn’t sure about how the whole process of speed dating worked, but the advertisement he had found in the local paper promised a thorough explanation of every single detail. Bertholdt usually never attended these kind of events, but something in the fine print of the small advertisement had lured the boy to at least check out what would be happening at the Trost cafe. He honestly didn’t know what to expect, but he hoped that there would be few weird looks since apparently “those attracted by fetishes” were welcome and encouraged to attend. He usually tried to keep the knowledge of himself having a fetish a secret, especially since it had caused many problems in the past. The cold air brushed along Bertholdt’s face as he crossed the last street to enter the warm and inviting cafe.

The first thing Bertholdt noticed was the small table that had a variety of numbers sprawled across its surface. They weren’t in any sort of order, which unsettled the tall boy quite a bit. Bertholdt did not have any serious condition like OCD or anything of that nature, but he still felt a need to have at least a bit of order in things concerning him. He walked closer to the table and noticed a cranky man sitting behind the table.

“Oi, brat you here for the dating crap?” The man’s expression got darker and it appeared his bangs lowered along with his eyebrows.

Bertholdt nodded as fast as he could.

“No need to be so nervous kid. Is this your first time at one of these?”

The taller boy nodded again.

“Huh, no wonder you look like you’re gonna take a shit.” Bertholdt flinched, startled at how blunt the man was being. The man noticed his reaction and sighed. “Not a big fan of shit jokes?”

Bertholdt shook his head.

“Ah I see. You’re one of those sensitive sort of folk. My bad for my shitty- I mean awful jokes. “

“I-it’s okay…,” Bertholdt was surprised that he managed to mumble a response to this brash man.

“Oh~ So the quiet giant does talk. What’s your name, brat?”

“B-Bertholdt.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Levi, one of the attendants of this crappy- I mean lame event. I really don’t give a fuck, but it pays well enough.” Levi shrugged. “Alright kid, this is how it works. All you have to do for now is grab one of these numbers and go sit down with the other participants in the closed off part of the cafe. Got it?”

“J-just grab any number?” Bertholdt didn’t work well with random situations.

“No shi- I mean, yes of course. It has to be completely random or else this wouldn’t work as well as it should, or at least that is what Hanji and Erwin say.” Levi noticed that Bertholdt had been standing there for at least 2 minutes and still had not made an attempt to choose a number. “Brat, I know I said I didn’t give a fuck, but I don’t have all day here.”

The taller boy gulped. He wasn’t even technically part of the speed dating group yet and he was already screwing things over. He should have just stayed home, like he always did-

“Look if it makes you feel any better, I can choose the number for you, Bertholdt.”

“Y-yes please.” He cursed his weak voice; it always managed to crack whenever Bertholdt tried to speak up.

Levi hummed and looked over the numbers before choosing one the numbers in the center of the table. “Ok, looks like you are number 12. Keep going forward and you see a couple of rows of chairs with some people already seated. For now you can sit wherever you want, but since you are new, you might want to go to the first row. Got all that kid?”

“Yes.” That answer sounded decent. Bertholdt mentally pumped his fist.

“Good. Hope you get through this kid.” Even though Levi had wished him luck, his face was still menacing. Bertholdt wasn’t entirely sure if the shorter man was being sincere, but he gave his thanks anyways and went on his way.

By the time Bertholdt had reached the meeting area, a small crowd of participants were already gathered around. It seemed like some of them knew each other or had introduced themselves since tiny groups were beginning to establish themselves. Some curious eyes had focused on Bertholdt on his arrival, but the tall boy averted their gazes and scurried along to take a secluded front row seat. Whispers were growing from behind him and he willed his brain not to overreact. He knew they were probably talking about this event and not the lonely and nervous boy by himself. After a few minutes, some of the room’s lights dimmed out and a spotlight was cast on a makeshift stage. Bertholdt froze as he put all his attention to the woman who was appearing from behind the curtains.

“Welcome one and all to the Shuffle Shift Speed Dating Event! My name is Hanji Zoe and I will be one of the three hosts here tonight! As many of you might already know, this event is unique to similar processes across the city mainly due to the fact that it is an established rule that no one shall be shamed or discriminated if they have any sort of fetish or habit. With that said, don’t be afraid to share this part of yourself with your upcoming partners.” _Wait, did she say partners?_ , Bertholdt thought. He wasn’t aware that he would have to be speaking to more than one person tonight. Oh, he was so screwed- “Before I get into the major details, I would like to introduce your two other lovely hosts that will help you along tonight. Please welcome your second host, Erwin Smith.”

A tall, muscular man stepped on stage and carefully took the microphone away from Hanji. His blond hair and attractive face caught Bertholdt’s attention almost immediately. He quietly wondered if the hosts were able to participate in the speed dating as well. “Pleasure to meet you all. I hope this experience will be positive and be taken well.” Erwin bowed his head before handing to the microphone back to Hanji.

“Ain’t he a doll?” Hanji grinned widely. With her large glasses and her glimmering eyes, Hanji appeared to be a little crazed in Bertholdt’s opinion. “Last but not least, introducing the man of the hour, Levi Ackerman!”

Levi walked up to Hanji and yanked the microphone from her thin hands. “Stop making me sound so fucking important shitty glasses. I am already tired of all the work I’m doing right now. I don’t need all these brats to come crawling to me for advice and shit.” Hanji made an apologetic motion before Levi continued. “Good to see all of you I guess. Hope none of you fuck up and feel free to talk to the fuckers next to me if you have any questions.” Levi threw the microphone over his shoulder to stand next to Erwin. The men greeted each other with small nods of acknowledgement. Hanji on the other hand, was forced to dive to the ground before the sensitive device fell on the floor.

“Got it! Haha! Didn’t get me this time Levi!” Was this a daily occurrence to them?

“Hooray, Erwin give her an award for not being inept today.” Levi scoffed.

“All out of awards today, sorry.” Erwin shrugged and smiled. A couple of people from the audience giggled at their antics. Bertholdt felt his nervous sweat coming on. Was this just one huge game to them?

“Enough guys! We got things to do!” Hanji motioned to all the people in the room. She coughed before continuing. “Since it seems everyone is accounted for, let’s get to the explanation shall we?” _Finally_ , Bertholdt, _Maybe now I won’t be so lost in this huge mess_. “First of all, for those who are not familiar with speed dating, the gist of it is very simple. For the majority of the night, you will meet with different people and discuss any important details you desire from a future romantic partner. The twist of this is that you will be having a time limit for each person you talk to.” _Great, another thing I’m uncomfortable with. Timed trials are the worst_. “You must be able to impress the other person in five minutes, so start thinking about any interesting things about yourself now before we begin.” _Well, I’m already heading for failure_.

“I take it that all of you have your numbers that were at the registration table.” Murmurs of “yes”s and “uh-huh”s were scattered across the room. “Great. Erwin can you please take out the bowl from the back please?”

“Of course.” Erwin disappeared behind the red curtain for a moment before walking back to Hanji with a clear fish bowl.

“Here is what is going to happen folks. The first person you will be paired up with will be randomly chosen from this bowl containing all your numbers on small slivers of paper. To make this as random as possible, I will be choosing the first person for the pair while Levi will be choosing the second. Once your number is called you will head to one of the vacant tables in the next room. Once everyone is seated, Erwin will start the timer for the first five minutes to begin.” _Seems simple enough_. “After your time with your first partner is up, the second person will move on to the next table in a clockwise motion. Since tonight has been reduced to a shorter schedule, you will be allowed to speak to only 5 people.” _That’s four too many if you ask me_. “Once everyone has met 5 people, you will be only choose one person you would like to get closer to tonight. Once you are paired up, you will have an extra fifteen minutes with that person. If you end up enjoying that person’s company, then you can go ahead and exchange contact information and so forth. Any questions?”

Bertholdt honestly had a couple of things he wanted to ask, but like usual his body was betraying his thoughts. His arms stayed on his sides and for a moment, Bertholdt accepted the fact that he was going into this clueless.

“Uh, I have a question.” Suddenly a green-eyed brunet stood up and raised his hand.

“Oh~ well aren’t you a cutie? What’s your name dear?” Hanji called out to the brunet.

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.” Eren seemed to have a slight blush across his cheeks. Bertholdt assumed Hanji’s previous comment affected the boy.

“Nice to meet you, What’s your question then Eren?”

“What happens if you don’t find anyone that interests you in this crowd?” Eren looked around to the people sitting near him. “Just wondering is all.”

Erwin took the microphone. “If that does occur, you are more than welcome to leave the premises. But, there might be someone who is interested in you, so we encourage you to stay at least until the last pairs are chosen.” Bertholdt sighed in relief. _At least one of my questions was answered_.

“Oh, oh, oh I have a question too!” An energetic girl raised her hand and waved it enthusiastically.

Erwin smiled. “And what is your name, miss?”

“Sasha Braus.”

“Go ahead and ask your question Sasha.”

“Alright, um, since a few, or maybe many. of us have certain fetishes, would it be okay to demonstrate that fetish to the person you are talking to?”

Levi snatched the microphone. “If you feel comfortable with that, then go ahead. We recommend telling the person your fetish, but if you deem a demonstration necessary, then you are free to do so. Just remember you are taking a risk of making the other person uncomfortable. You’re pretty much fucked if you surprise them with that kind of shi-”

Hanji stole the microphone before Levi could finish his speech. “Thank you for the encouraging words Levi. Any more questions?” Bertholdt shook his head. He would rather not hear any more of Levi’s blunt answers. “Alright then! Let’s get started! The first pair is……,” Hanji stuck her hand deep in the bowl and swirled the small pieces of paper before choosing one. “Number 12! Go ahead and sit down at the first table!”

Bertholdt sighed before standing up and heading to where Hanji was pointing. He could feels eyes on him, so he continued to look at the floor until he was seated. The cushion on the chair was fairly soft, so that calmed Bertholdt a bit. He looked to see that the table was rather small; it was probably to encourage the two people across from each other to try to make small physical contact with each other’s hands. _This is going to be hell_.

“Levi, would you please pick number 12’s first partner please?”

“Fine.” Levi barely brushed the pile of numbers and chose the first one that touched his fingers. “Number 5, you’re up.”

Bertholdt was surprised to see Eren walk his way towards him. He sat down quietly and fiddled with the table cover before making eye contact with Bertholdt. Those blue-green eyes of his were downright mesmerizing to look at, but the taller boy noticed those eyes drifting down to his body, and finally, to his hands. Eren didn’t even notice when Bertholdt tried to greet him. Hopefully all of his potential dates weren’t that rude.

Hanji and Levi gradually called out the other pairings, each taking their spots at their assigned table. No one really talked much besides a quick hello, instead they turned their attention to the hosts, who were still surveying the scene on the stage. Erwin still had his humble grin plastered on his face, Levi was putting his attention to the entrance, almost as if just looking at the door would allow him to leave the scene, while Hanji looked absolutely thrilled to see everyone’s eyes on her.

“Alrighty then!” The brunette’s booming voice practically bounced off every corner of the room. “Since everyone is all set and ready to go, we shall start the timer! Erwin, care to do the honors?”

“Certainly.” The blond took out a timer from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons before he looked back up. “On your mark, get set, GO!”

The whole pack of participants whipped their heads immediately to look at their partner. Bertholdt, however, took a few moments to process what was happening and slowly turned to see a scowling brunet in front of him.

“Name?”

“E-excuse me?”

“Name. What is your name?” Eren snapped his fingers.

“O-oh. Bertholdt Hoover. Y-you’re Eren Jaeger right?”

Eren grinned. “Correct. Glad you remembered. Now we have more time to get to the more important details.”

Bertholdt furrowed his eyebrows. “Like what?”

“Look Bert, can I call you Bert?” Eren shook his head. “Look we all know that the people here either are fetish hunters or have an actual fetish themselves. We really don’t have much time right now, so I am just going to tell you that I have a fetish. What about you?”

“Uhhh,” Bertholdt gulped. “I-I-I have a fetish too.”

“Cool.” the brunet commented nonchalantly. It honestly surprised the other boy. Would it actually be easier to be himself in this place? “Since you seem of more of the reluctant type, I will go ahead and spill first.”

Bertholdt nodded.

“Alright, not sure if this is actually considered a fetish, but I have an odd habit of..biting people’s hands.”

“Is that why you were….earlier?” Bertholdt wasn’t sure how to explain how Eren was looking at his hands.

“Yeah,” Eren laughed nervously. “Sorry if that freaked you out already.”

“N-no that’s fine. It was just a very,,,unique gesture. It’s no problem at all.”

The brunet sighed in relief. “That’s good. So, this might be a little much to ask, but do you mind if I feel your hands?”

Bertholdt wasn’t too sure how this was going to play out, but he figured that it would be better to just be as forward with this as possible. After all, they had less than 4 minutes left now. “Here,” The taller boy stuck out his arms across the table. His long limbs allowed Eren easy access to his palms.

Eren lightly took a hold of Bertholdt’s hands and used his own thumbs to rub small circles in certain places. “Wow Bert, your hands are really soft, like baby soft.” Eren continued this awkward observation without waiting for Bertholdt’s response. Although this wasn’t too uncomfortable, Bertholdt still felt... off. He knew this whole hand fetish wasn’t settling with him well unfortunately. Maybe it was because the mention of biting was involved.  Bertholdt didn’t enjoy the imperfections that potential scars could leave behind on his hands and wrists. Eren pouted. “Damn, if only your hands were a bit rougher….” _Rougher_? Bertholdt asked, _That is how I like-_ A sharp whistle cut off the boy’s thoughts.

“Your first five minutes are up brats!” Levi scowled at everyone. “The second person must move on to your next partner. You better hurry the fuck up too. We don’t have all day.”

Eren immediately wore a guilty expression. “Sorry Bert, we didn’t talk about you-”

“It’s fine.” The next sentence coming out Bertholdt’s mouth was probably a lie, but he felt bad about rejecting someone straight away. “Maybe next time.” With a last smile from Eren, Bertholdt was left alone for a couple of seconds before a new person showed up.

A short blonde replaced Eren in the empty seat. Her eyes were blue but expressionless. She didn’t seem to be interested in this in the slightest. Her stare remained on the stage, awaiting for the new time to begin.

“This is going really well, right Levi?” Hanji nudged the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Real fucking swell.”

“I feel the same way! Ready for the next set Erwin?”

“Of course.”

“Let it rip!”

Levi groaned. “Did you just make a fucking Beyblade reference?”

“Oh so you noticed-”

Erwin coughed before announcing the countdown. “Ready…..go!”

“Annie Leonhardt.” The blonde nodded.

“Bertholdt Hoover.” Annie continued to stare without saying a single word. Weren’t they trying to get to know each other? The boy figured he would have to make the first move. “So Annie-”

Annie put a finger in front of her lips. “Don’t talk.”

“B-but-”

“Don’t care. Just let me look at your eyes.” Annie’s serious tone let Bertholdt know that she wasn’t kidding so he kept absolutely still. He had to make complete eye-to-eye contact with the pair of icy orbs, feeling goosebumps go down his back. His attention shifted slightly after four minutes of the awkward staredown. Annie huffed.

“Is there something wrong?” Bertholdt cocked his head to the side.

“Your stare is too weak.”

“What?”

“My habit, fetish, or whatever you wish to call it, concerns the strength of someone’s eyes.  Your eyes Bertholdt, are far from meeting my standards. You are a deer in the headlights and are probably aren’t used to having all the attention on you correct?”

Bertholdt’s jaw dropped. He didn’t even need to speak and he was already being rejected. “Y-yes.”

“Then I’m sorry Bertholdt. I don’t mind that your eyes are green, in fact, I quite admire how they resemble emeralds, but they aren’t enough I hope you understand.”

“Sure.” _So much for revealing my fetish_.

“Then we are officially done; just on time too.” This whistle blew again just as Annie finished her blunt statement.

“TIME’S UP!” Hanji didn’t seem to know about volume control on her voice.

“Oi, shitty glasses, you trying to make me deaf here?”

“Oh hush you big baby.”

“You want to fucking go?”

“Hanji,” Erwin quickly interjected. “I am ready for the next set.”

“Sweet! It’s time to duel!” Hanji quickly got smacked in the face while Erwin went on with the next countdown.

“Okay…..go!”

Bertholdt was the one who was distracted with the trio on stage this time and did not notice the next person who had replaced Annie. It was another blond, but this man was well built and had a strong frame, far from the feminine figure Annie had possessed. His shoulders were wide toned. If his upper body and arms were this burly, then maybe-

“Hey! You alright there bud?” The blond waved his hand in front of Bertholdt’s face. The taller boy didn’t even realize he had dozed off.

“Oh I’m sorry! I’m Bertholdt Hoover.” Bertholdt lowered his head.

“Bertholdt….Nah that is too long! Just calling you Bert is fine.” Bertholdt flinched. This boy didn’t even bother to ask for permission to use a nickname. He was very straightforward. “My name is Reiner Braun! Nice to meet you.” Reiner outstretched his arm and Bertholdt unconsciously shook his hand. The blond’s aura seemed very strong. “So, what is your fetish?”

“Huh?” Did he just get asked a question about himself?

“Oh man,” Reiner scratched the back of his head. “Are you a fetish hunter too? I just assumed you had a fetish right away so-”

“No!” Bertholdt covered his mouth. Where did the sudden courage to create a sudden outburst come from? “Um, I do have a fetish….” His voice had lowered down to a barely audible whisper.

“Oh really? What is it?”

“I um have…. a foot fetish.”

“Huh, so I guess you need to take a look at my foot then right?”

Bertholdt stared wide-eyed. “N-n-n-no you don’t need to….”

Reiner guffawed. “Aw come on! I know you want to! Plus, I wouldn’t mind doing it for a cutie like yourself.” The blond winked while Bertholdt’s cheeks flushed a bright red.

“If you’re okay with it….”

“Sweet! Gimme a sec.” Reiner reached down and fumbled for a bit, probably trying to take off his shoe and sock as quickly as possible. The next thing Bertholdt knew, Reiner’s leg was on top of the table, his toes wiggling right under Bertholdt’s nose. The temptation was right in front of him and it was impossible for the taller boy to take a good grip of Reiner’s heel. Bertholdt used his palm to feel the entirety of the bottom of Reiner’s foot. Most of it was was pretty smooth, but certain places like the heel and the spaces below Reiner’s toes had tough spots, mostly likely due to callouses from running and working out. Bertholdt decided to put his fingers between the blond’s toes, relishing in the new warmth that enveloped his hand.  His hold had gotten tighter and only got worse as he brushed along Reiner’s nails. They weren’t that flat; each nail had its own unique bumps and edges that urged Bertholdt to keep this contact for as long as he could,

“Wow Bert, you give a great massage.” _Massage_? Bertholdt looked down to his hand to see he was literally groping this stranger’s foot, without any hesitation or uneasiness about the other wandering eyes in the room. The surreal moment ended as quickly as it happened and the accursed whistle blew again.

“You know that means brats. Get a move on.”

Bertholdt sighed. Why did this meeting feel so much shorter? Reiner put his shoe back on got up from his seat. Before the taller boy could say anything, the blond walked over and leaned next to Bertholdt’s ear. “Let me repay you later Bert. I promise you won’t regret it.” Bertholdt wasn’t sure if his blush could get any brighter, but his stare lingered on Reiner, who was already heading to the next table.  

The next ten minutes were a huge blur for Bertholdt. He didn’t put focus in the next two people in front of him besides enough to say hello and let them ramble about their own fetishes. He found out that he could easily look away from his last two partners, so he decided to look for Reiner again. The man was sitting at another table being as loud and as boisterous as he was when he was with Bertholdt. How did one carry so much energy like he did? _If only I could be like that_. As more and more thoughts about Reiner’s behavior spun in his mind, Bertholdt came to a realization that he had found someone he wanted to get to know better, He actually had a reason to stay; Bertholdt wondered if Reiner would still to talk to him again. Maybe he found one of his other partners  more interesting.

“TIME IS UP LOVELIES!” Hanji yelled into the microphone, making the speakers let out a high pitched noise.”

“God fucking dammit Hanji. Give me that.” Levi snatched the microphone for a second before Erwin took the device from behind.

“Thank you Levi.”

Levi snickered.

“Has everyone decided on who they would like to interact with more?” Erwin scanned the room and smiled when he saw sufficient nods and heard enough hums of agreement. “Good. Levi and Hanji will take their seats back at the registration table, so you can line up and tell them which person you would like to be seated with. Understand?” More nods signaled him to continue. “You may all now leave your tables and form two single lines. Good luck.”

Bertholdt was at the closest table to the entrance, so it wasn’t surprising to find out he would be first in line. He decided to stick with talking to Levi; somehow speaking to Hanji seemed much more intimidating.

“Oh it’s you again,” Levi said as Bertholdt approached the table. All he could do was nod in response. “You actually have someone in mind then Bertholdt?” A silent nod was given again. “Mind telling me who it is brat? The line is starting to grow.”

“Reiner….Braun.”

Levi froze. “Really?”

“Y-yes. Is there something wrong?”

“Ah no, it’s just that I pictured you picking someone more….reserved like yourself. Are you absolutely sure you want to talk to Mr. Muscles again?”

“Positive.”

Levi shrugged. “Don’t blame me if he breaks you or something. All you have to do now is wait until Hanji announces the new pairings. Next!”

Bertholdt left and took a seat at one of the tables. It would be a while before everyone got to tell the hosts of their preferred partner. But, even though Bertholdt had gotten comfortable, he felt his anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. _What if someone else chose Reiner? What if Reiner chose someone else? What if Reiner changes his mind?_

Another 20 minutes passed before Hanji stepped back up on stage. “Okie dokie, I won’t waste any time for this part. Let’s hear who has caught someone’s attention, shall we? First off we have….” Hanji slowly read the names on the paper she had on her hands. Bertholdt could feel his sweat collecting as Hanji was nearing the end of the list. “And last but not least….huh both people in this pair chose each other! What a world! The last pair of the night is Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover!”

Bertholdt gasped. Reiner had chosen him as well? He had little time to think as he walked to the last table in the room. It was close to the corner of the building, adding a sense of privacy to that area.  The blond was already seated, smiling brightly as Bertholdt approached him.”

“Hey Bert! Glad we can see each other again!”

Bertholdt grinned. “Same here, Reiner.”

Erwin tapped on the microphone. “Let’s begin. Remember, you have 15 minutes here in this cafe, but you are more than welcome to leave together if you are interested. Ready, set, go!”

“Thanks for wanting to talk to me Bert. To be honest, you were the only one who has been interesting this whole night.”

Bertholdt furrowed his brows. “Me? Interesting?” _Why would Reiner think I am interesting?_

“Yes, you! Who else would give me a foot massage on the first encounter?” Reiner chuckled. “Was I your first choice too?”

“Y-yes. You were the only one who found about my fetish.”

Reiner gleamed. “Well lucky me! So I am the only one who got your special massage?”

Bertholdt gulped. “It wasn’t exactly a massage-”

Reiner’s eyes changed into something more fierce. “Oh I know what it was, but I can’t exactly say what it actually was in front of everyone, now can I?”

Bertholdt’s face flushed.

“I really should repay you know. I got to look at such a dirty side of you earlier.”

“I-I-I-I-”

“You probably weren’t even close to reaching your peak earlier. I know exactly what you need.” Reiner reached down to take off his shoe again. Bertholdt hadn’t realized what was going on until he felt a sudden warmth between his legs. Reiner’s toes curled in, lightly stroking Bertholdt’s semi-hard member.

“Reiner….don’t……”

“Why not? All I want to do is help you.” Reiner used his heel to press against Bertholdt’s balls. “Doesn’t this feel good?”

Bertholdt’s breaths began to become heavy. “But-”

“Don’t worry Bert.” Reiner slowly moved his foot up and down the taller boy’s crotch. “The tablecloth is covering everything. Just make sure not to make too much noise, okay?” The blond continued his slow pace, keeping his eyes on Bertholdt’s lewd expressions.

“Hnngh,” Bertholdt couldn’t believe that was happening. He was receiving a foot job, a really good one at that too, from a very attractive man.  He inhaled as Reiner’s big toe located the head of his member, feeling the small circles that made Bertholdt’s head go blank.

“You look so good Bert. Let me keep going.”

 _You don’t even have to ask idiot_. Instead of that thought leaving Bertholdt’s mouth, a soft moan left his throat. He hunched over as Reiner created more friction. So much pressure and heat was surrounding his member; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. “Rei...Reiner…”

“Fuck Bert, why are you so fucking sexy?” Reiner grunted as he pushed Bertholdt’s member against his belly. He put the most pressure on the middle of his foot, trying to imitate the sensation of using a hand to jack someone off. It sent Bertholdt way over the edge.

“Ahhhh….” Bertholdt gripped the table as he felt his stomach clench up. “I’m gonna…”

“Go ahead. Let me see.”

Bertholdt muffled his scream by biting the tablecloth. His whole body trembled as he was riding through his sudden orgasm. He looked up to see Reiner grinning gently and heard the familiar whistle sound.

“Time’s up!” Levi crossed his arms. “Now get your shit and get out.”

“Levi!” Hanji laughed nervously. “I hoped everyone had fun! Please make your way outside using the entrance. Have a nice night!”

Bertholdt stood up carefully. He wasn’t sure how he was going to make his way out the door without humiliating himself.

Reiner suddenly held out his hand. “Let me help you. Stay behind me.”

“Alright.” Reiner and Bertholdt made their way through the lingering crowd, making sure not to bump into anyone. It took them a couple of minutes to exit the cafe, and Reiner kept his grip on Bertholdt’s hand.

“Look Bert, I know it was really selfish of me to do that to you in there. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Bertholdt blinked a few times. “Of course I will. It felt...nice.”

Reiner laughed. “Hey Bert, would you like to have dinner at my place? I could lend you some sweatpants if you want.”

Bertholdt chuckled. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am crossing my fingers, hoping that I did a decent job. Feel free to leave any comments or suggestions; they would be much appreciated! (I also realize my summary is really lame...... blegh and the mature part might be lame too..... *rolls around whining*) You can also message me on tumblr if that is more suitable for you, My url is gold-sakura. Kay bai *rolls away blushing*


End file.
